


broken umbrella

by shapuccinno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Guidance Counselors
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapuccinno/pseuds/shapuccinno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klien pertama Sugawara adalah Oikawa Tooru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	broken umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> haikyuu © haruichi furudate, no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.  
> warning: canon divergence, headcanon influences, ooc-ish  
> inspired by dr. frost, a webtoon by lee jongbum

.

.

.

Bukannya Sugawara tidak menyukai kejutan, namun ia tidak memungkiri bahwa dalam hidupnya ada cukup banyak kejutan-kejutan yang akan lebih baik jika tidak datang sebagai kejutan. Ia mengetahui persis kapasitas dirinya dan ada kemungkinan bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menangani ‘kejutan’ yang muncul secara maksimal, termasuk kejutan yang satu ini, ketika seniornya—Tanaka Saeko—memasuki ruang kerja klinik konseling kampus dan mengatakan bahwa Sugawara akan segera mendapatkan klien pertamanya. Sugawara berespon terhadap kejutan tersebut dengan mengedipkan mata tidak percaya.

“Tapi saya di sini magang sebagai asisten konselor—“

Saeko mengibaskan tangannya, seolah-olah merasa terganggu oleh kalimat Sugawara barusan.

“Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, Suga-chan, aku tahu apa yang bisa kaulakukan dan tak bisa kaulakukan,” ujar Saeko. “Sekarang saatnya kau membawa indeks prestasi dan segala pengalamanmu dalam CV pada dunia nyata.”

“Tanaka-san, saya masih berpikir kalau saya belum siap ….”

“Kau magang di sini agar kau siap, kan?” Saeko menatapnya tajam, membuat Sugawara menelan salivanya dengan gelisah. “Semester depan kau akan lulus dan kautahu, jika kau pernah menangani sesi konseling sebelumnya, hal tersebut akan memperbesar kesempatanmu diterima di program master. Indeks prestasi dan CV-mu sudah bagus, lakukanlah sesuatu yang bisa membuat dirimu sendiri istimewa!”

Sugawara menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya berkata, “Saya … saya belum pernah menangani klien seorang diri, Tanaka-san.”

“Jangan berpikiran yang susah-susah, Suga-chan, jadikan kesempatan ini sebagai kesempatan pertamamu, oke?” Saeko menepuk-nepuk pundak Sugawara, bermaksud memberi juniornya itu ketenangan dan semangat. “Aku memberikan tugas ini padamu bukannya tanpa pertimbangan. Toh, klien kita yang satu ini tidak keberatan jika diberikan _peer counselor.”_

Sugawara mengerutkan dahi. “ _Peer counselor_? Jadi ia seumuran dengan saya?”

Saeko mengangguk mengiyakan.

“Dan satu hal lagi …” tambah Saeko. “Kurasa kau akan bisa menangani klien kita ini dengan sangat baik, Suga-chan.”

Sugawara tidak bisa tidak merasa curiga atas nada optimis dalam kalimat Saeko barusan.

“Bagaimana? _Well_ , kau tidak bisa menolak!” Saeko kembali menepuk-nepuk pundak Sugawara dalam ritme yang lebih cepat. “Tenang saja, memberikanmu tugas ini bukan berarti aku lepas tangan, lho. Kalau kaubutuh bantuan, aku selalu siap membantu, dan kau juga bebas untuk berdiskusi dengan Shimizu. Oke?”

Sugawara menggelengkan kepalanya, pelan dan cemas. “Saya masih belum tahu apakah saya sanggup atau tidak ....”

“Jangan begitu, kau mau cepat lulus atau tidak?”

“Ma-mau, tapi—“

“Ya sudah, kalau begitu jangan ada tapi-tapian lagi!” Saeko berkacak pinggang sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badan dan berlalu. “Selamat bekerja, Konselor Sugawara!”

.

.

.

Tanggal hari ini sudah dilingkari Sugawara dengan spidol merah pada kalender di atas meja kerjanya dan jarum jam yang berdetak membuatnya mengumpulkan rasa cemas. Ia tidak bisa bicara pada siapapun untuk mengurangi kecemasannya—undian melemparkannya pada _shift_ terkutuk dimana hanya ada dirinya sendiri yang menjaga klinik. Sebetulnya Shimizu bisa saja menemaninya, namun hari ini (dari tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari lainnya yang ada di kalender) profesornya mengadakan kelas tambahan. Sungguh kebetulan yang menyebalkan, setidaknya bagi Sugawara.

Satu hal yang membuat kecemasan Sugawara semakin bertambah adalah kenyataan bahwa ia belum memegang berkas formulir pendaftaran konseling serta berkas psikoautobiografi dari pasiennya yang satu ini—Saeko tampaknya kelewat ceroboh dengan meninggalkan map berisi berkas-berkas tersebut di rumahnya. Parahnya lagi, Saeko tidak berinisiatif sama sekali untuk memberinya gambaran singkat soal klien yang akan datang hari ini—wanita itu dengan santainya hanya memberitahu bahwa klien akan datang pukul dua siang sebelum melenggang menuju kelas untuk mengajar. Sugawara tentu saja mengeluh, dalam hati. Ia menghormati Saeko, bahkan sejak dulu, namun ia tidak memungkiri bahwa terkadang Saeko bisa sangat merepotkan.

Ketika jam menunjukkan waktu lima menit sebelum pukul dua siang, kecemasan Sugawara memuncak. Ia mulai gelisah bahkan ketika duduk di kursinya yang empuk dan ia menghentakkan kakinya pelan-pelan ke atas lantai, dengan ritme yang cepat. Teringat bahwa ia tidak bisa terlihat gelisah seperti itu di hadapan klien, Sugawara menghela napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha bersikap profesional. Lintasan-lintasan ingatan mengenai kode etik konselor bermunculan di kepalanya dan hal-hal tersebut berperan sebagai distraksi, ketika Sugawara dapat mengalihkan fokus pada bagaimana caranya menuruti kode-kode etik tersebut alih-alih berfokus pada rasa cemasnya.

Pintu ruang konseling diketuk tepat pada jam dua siang. Hal tersebut berhasil mengembalikan sebagian kegugupan Sugawara, namun untungnya masih ada sebagian dirinya yang tidak merasa cemas. Menghela napas sekali lagi, lebih dalam dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya, Sugawara berseru pada pintu bercat putih yang berada tepat di seberang meja kerjanya.

“Silakan masuk.”

Pintu terbuka diiringi sedikit bunyi derit.

“Selamat … siang?”

Sugawara terpaku di tempatnya. Sosok yang kini tengah dihadapinya merupakan sosok yang familiar—jika boleh dibilang, kelewat familiar. Pupilnya melebar, terkejut, jari-jarinya yang tengah memegang pena tiba-tiba membeku.

“Jika aku tidak salah ingat,” sosok di depan pintu itu membuka suara. “Kau … _Sawayaka-kun_ dari Karasuno, kan?”

_Sawayaka-kun?_

Sugawara tidak bisa merespon, ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum simpul penuh kebingungan.

“Selamat siang.” Sugawara berdiri dari kursinya, menghampiri sang klien kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat—meskipun ia merasa sangat canggung, hal tersebut esensial untuk dilakukan. “Saya Sugawara Koushi, konselor Anda. Silakan duduk … Oikawa-san.”

Klien pertama Sugawara adalah Oikawa Tooru.

.

.

.

Meskipun ada batas meja di antara mereka, Sugawara tetap tidak bisa mengusir kecanggungan yang muncul.

Sugawara tidak mengenal Oikawa kecuali sebagai kapten tim rival semasa SMA. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Oikawa tidak mengenal Sugawara kecuali sebagai _setter_ cadangan tim rival semasa SMA. Mereka saling mengetahui satu sama lain tanpa pernah mengalami duduk bersama dan mengobrol, ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa _dulu_ , mereka adalah rival. Empat tahun yang lalu adalah kali terakhir mereka bertemu—Sugawara cukup terkesima dengan kenyataan bahwa Oikawa masih mengingatnya, meskipun dengan nama yang tidak ia kenali, namun setidaknya Oikawa tahu bahwa ia dari Karasuno.

Perkara kenapa tiba-tiba rute kehidupan mereka memiliki titik temu di ruangan konseling ini, mungkin hanya takdir yang tahu.

“Bagaimana kabarmu, Oikawa-san?” Sugawara berinisiatif untuk mulai berbasa-basi untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan, juga agar sesi konseling berjalan dengan lancar.

“Lumayan.” Oikawa mengangguk. “Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini.”

“Begitu pula aku,” ujar Sugawara sambil tersenyum sekilas. “Kalau tidak salah, kau sekarang kuliah di Keio dan menjadi bagian dari tim volinya, kan?”

Oikawa mengangguk, pelan dan malas.

“Klub voli Keio adalah klub yang bagus,” puji Sugawara. “Aku banyak mendengar banyak pemain dari Keio yang lolos ke tim nasional.”

“Bagaimana denganmu?” Oikawa mengalihkan pembicaraan, membuat Sugawara mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung.

“Eh?”

“Masih main voli?”

Sugawara tersenyum pahit. “Sudah tidak.”

“Jadi mahasiswa psikologi sibuk, ya?”

“Sedikit, tapi menyenangkan,” jawab Sugawara jujur.

“Masih sering kontak dengan teman-temanmu di Karasuno?”

Pertanyaan ini membuat Sugawara mengerutkan dahi sebelum menjawab. “Sudah tidak terlalu sering … terakhir kami berbicara itu ketika reuni bulan lalu, kurasa?”

“Oh.”

Ada nada menggantung dalam jawaban Oikawa barusan yang disadari oleh Sugawara. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai saja sesi konselingnya alih-alih memuaskan rasa penasarannya atas keberadaan nada yang menggantung tersebut.

Tangan Sugawara menarik keluar _clipboard_ yang sudah dijepit dengan berkas-berkas dari laci, kemudian mengambil pena sebelum mengatakan pada Oikawa bahwa sesi konselingnya akan segera dimulai. Oikawa mengangguk singkat, sementara Sugawara memposisikan _clipboard_ -nya agar Oikawa tidak bisa melihat isi berkasnya. Sang mahasiswa magang menghela napas cukup keras untuk bisa didengar Oikawa, membuat sang klien terkikik kecil, nampaknya kegugupan Sugawara sudah sampai radarnya.

“Santai saja.” Kalimat ini membuat Sugawara meringis. Kekhawatiran muncul di benaknya, takut Oikawa tidak akan mempercayainya karena ia menampilkan gelagat gugup dan tidak profesional, tapi dilihat dari bagaimana Oikawa mempertahankan ekspresi datar dan tampak tidak terganggu, Sugawara berasumsi bahwa saat ini ia masih aman. Tampaknya Oikawa memaklumi karena Sugawara adalah konselor berstatus magang—dan kemungkinan ia sudah memprediksi hal ini ketika mempertimbangkan untuk menerima _peer counselor_ , dimana konselor yang ia dapatkan akan sebaya dengannya. Sugawara ingin sekali menarik napas lega, namun tentu saja hal tersebut bukan hal yang cocok jika dilakukan sekarang.

“Oke kalau begitu, Oikawa-san.” Sugawara memulai dengan intonasi suara yang lebih mantap. “Bisakah kauceritakan padaku mengenai alasanmu mendaftar untuk mendapatkan konseling?”

Oikawa memutar matanya, tampak berpikir untuk sejenak. “Aku memutuskan untuk membereskan sesuatu.”

“Membereskan sesuatu?”

Senyum misterius terulas sekilas di wajah Oikawa. “Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti.”

Sugawara terdiam, sebelum akhirnya teringat bahwa ia harus mencatat.

“Selain itu?”

“Yah … ada banyak hal yang ingin sekali kubereskan dengan diriku sendiri.” Oikawa mengedikkan bahu. “Jadi kupikir, mendatangi konselor adalah hal yang tepat. Manajer timku bilang departemen psikologi di Toudai punya klinik konseling yang bagus, maka aku mendaftar kemari.”

“Apakah sesuatu yang ingin kaubereskan itu menyangkut hubunganmu dengan orang lain?”

“Oh bukan, bukan, jelas bukan.” Oikawa menggeleng tegas, Sugawara dapat melihat helai-helai cokelat yang ikal turut bergoyang. “Semuanya adalah urusanku dengan diriku sendiri.”

Sugawara menaruh _clipboard_ nya di atas meja dengan posisi tertutup, kedua tangannya kini bersilang di atas meja. “Bisakah kauceritakan dengan … lebih dalam?”

Oikawa menghela napas. Kursi yang didudukinya memunculkan suara derit kecil saat pemuda itu menghempaskan punggung pada sandarannya.

“Pernahkah kau berusaha begitu keras, namun tetap saja tidak bisa memberikan kemenangan bagi dirimu sendiri?” Oikawa bertanya, namun tampaknya ia tidak membutuhkan jawaban karena ia langsung menambahkan, “Pernahkah kau merasa seperti lumpur; berada di tempat sebersih apapun, kau tetaplah menjadi substansi yang kotor?”

Sugawara terdiam. Ada sinar yang meredup dalam kedua mata Oikawa yang sudah tampak kelam sejak awal.

“Ketika kau bukanlah seorang jenius atau berbakat, seberapapun kerasnya usahamu, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan orang yang berbakat dan bekerja keras.” Oikawa menyeringai, tampak seperti sedang merendahkan dirinya sendiri. “Dunia ini tidak adil, tidakkah kau berpikir begitu?”

Keheningan menyeruak dan bertahan selama tiga detik.

“Anu, Oikawa-san,” ujar Sugawara, memecah keheningan. “Sebelumnya maafkan aku jika ini terkesan sok tahu, tapi … apakah ini menyangkut karir volimu?”

Oikawa menghembuskan napas, keras, suaranya nyaris bergema.

“Begitulah.”

.

.

.

Tanaka Saeko sedang menikmati sepiring nasi kare ketika tiba-tiba setumpukan berkas dijatuhkan ke mejanya, membuatnya nyaris tersedak—beruntunglah hal itu tidak sampai terjadi. Ia mendongak, siap untuk menyemprot oknum yang menjatuhkan berkas-berkas itu di depannya dengan kata-kata teguran yang tegas-nyaris-kasar, namun urung dilakukan karena Saeko mengenali Sugawara sebelum ia mampu mengeluarkan kata pertama.

“Suga-chan!” Saeko merevisi kata-kata dalam pikirannya tanpa mengubah ketegasannya. “Kautahu, ini nasi kare terpedas yang kantin kampus kita punya dan kau nyaris membunuhku dengan mengagetkanku seperti itu!”

“Maafkan aku, Saeko-san. Tidak sengaja. Sungguh.”

Saeko mengerutkan alisnya. Meskipun kalimatnya barusan terdengar malas, Saeko tahu kapan Sugawara bicara dengan tulus dan kapan ia bicara asal. Untuk kali ini, Saeko mendapati ketulusan dalam mata Sugawara, dilengkapi dengan kebingungan dan kecemasan. Mungkin ia betul-betul tidak sengaja menjatuhkan berkas-berkas tersebut dan mengagetkan Saeko.

“Kau terlihat tidak seperti biasanya.”

“Memangnya aku yang seperti biasanya itu seperti apa, Saeko-san?” Sugawara tersenyum singkat, sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya. “Ah, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu, Saeko-san tidak keberatan kan?”

Memperhatikan bagaimana Sugawara menggunakan kata ‘aku’ alih-alih ‘saya’, Saeko tahu bahwa pembicaraan mereka sekarang akan lebih bersifat personal dibandingkan profesional. Saeko menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, terlihat santai, dan memposisikan dirinya sebagai teman dan bukannya dosen.

“Apakah ini menyangkut klienmu?”

“Um.”

Saeko tersenyum simpul. “Oke.”

“Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena aku tidak membuat janji terlebih dahulu dan langsung saja menghampiri seperti ini,” ujar Sugawara sambil memilah-milah berkas di tangannya dengan cermat, sementara Saeko mengibaskan tangannya—memberi isyarat bahwa itu bukanlah masalah yang besar. “Aku benar-benar bingung apa yang harus kulakukan.”

Saeko tidak menjawab. Ia memerhatikan bagaimana Sugawara membuka berkas-berkasnya dengan gelisah.

(Ia tahu, sebetulnya Sugawara bukannya tidak kapabel untuk menangani klien—mungkin kebingungannya saat ini adalah ‘salah’ Saeko juga.)

“Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa bingung?”

“Eh?” Sugawara mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkas-berkas di tangannya, menatap Saeko lurus. “Maksudnya—“

“Dia itu klien biasa yang butuh pertolongan. Lalu kebingunganmu itu datang dari mana? Ayolah, kau sudah punya ilmu yang memadai untuk bisa melakukan konseling dengan memadai. Kalau begini, rasanya aku ingin sekali mencabut semua nilai A yang sudah kaudapat,” ancam Saeko penuh canda. “Atau karena dia adalah mantan rivalmu?”

 _Mantan rival._ Sugawara mengeluh pelan.

“Saeko-san, bisa kauceritakan padaku kenapa kau tidak memberiku psikoautobiografinya sebelum konseling?” Sugawara tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada pedas dalam kalimatnya. “Kau tahu kalau dia memiliki masalah dalam kehidupan bervolinya, kan?”

Saeko tersenyum. Simpul.

“Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau psikoautobiografi dan formulir pendaftarannya tertinggal di rumah saat itu?”

Sugawara menyipitkan matanya, memandang Saeko penuh ragu. “Tertinggal, kan?”

“Oke, aku sengaja meninggalkannya.”

Jawaban tersebut membuat Sugawara semakin gemas. “Itu bukan hal yang sepatutnya dilakukan, kan?”

“Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kau menempatkan diri.” Saeko menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. “Jika kau sudah membaca psikoautobiografinya, kau akan menilai dia sebagai konselor. Sudah ada analisis sebelumnya yang mungkin akan kaupatuhi bulat-bulat, dan aku takut hal tersebut akan memengaruhi penilaianmu terhadapnya. Untuk kasus satu ini, aku ingin kau betul-betul menggali langsung dari klien, apa yang menjadi masalahnya, sehingga kau tidak menyelesaikan proses konseling ini secara buku teks.”

“Aku tetap akan melakukannya meskipun aku sudah membaca psikoautobiografinya terlebih dahulu,” dalih Sugawara.

Saeko memicingkan mata. “Benarkah?”

“Tentu saja.”

Sang dosen mengibaskan tangan. “Oke, aku percaya. Jadi, kembali lagi ke topik awal—apa sebenarnya yang kaubingungkan?”

“Eh…” Sugawara menggantung kalimatnya dengan dahi berkerut. “Untuk tindak lanjut—“

“Tindak lanjut?” Alis Saeko terangkat, sementara matanya masih menatap Sugawara penuh arti. “Coba beritahu kepadaku apa hasil dari sesi konseling kemarin.”

“Uhm …” Tangan-tangan Sugawara kini sibuk memilah berkas-berkas yang ada di hadapannya. “Kemarin aku melakukan wawancara singkat dan beberapa tes. Aku memberikan _twenty-statement test_ dan setelah melihat hasilnya, aku memberikan _depression-anxiety stress scale_.”

Mendengar nama dua alat tes yang disebutkan Sugawara barusan, mata Saeko berbinar antusias. “Kenapa?”

“Dari hasil wawancara, kupikir ia mengalami sedikit masalah dengan bagaimana ia memandang dirinya sendiri—ia bilang, ia ingin berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri … makanya aku memberikan _twenty-statement test_ agar mendapatkan gambaran singkat mengenai bagaimana sikapnya terhadap dirinya sendiri,” jelas Sugawara sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari tumpukan yang ada di depannya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Saeko. “Hasilnya didominasi oleh hal-hal negatif, dan kurasa ia cukup tertekan oleh hal tersebut sehingga kuberikan _depression-anxiety stress scale_.”

Satu tangan Saeko menopang dagu, dan satunya lagi membuka-buka hasil tes yang diberikan Sugawara. “Hasilnya?”

“Masuk kategori parah.”

“Hm.” Saeko mengangguk-angguk. “Apa lagi?”

“Untuk pertemuan pertama baru itu yang kulakukan. Untuk selanjutnya … aku belum tahu.”

“Hei, kau sudah belajar tentang depresi, _low self-esteem,_ dan semacamnya, kan?” Saeko mengerutkan dahinya lagi. “Secara teori, apa perlakuan yang harus diberikan terhadap klien dengan karakteristik seperti ini?”

Sugawara menghembuskan napas sebelum menjawab, “Aku berpikir tentang _cognitive-behavioral therapy_.”

“Nah, itu kau bisa tahu. Lalu apa lagi yang kaubingungkan?”

“Uh—“

“Mungkin kau bukannya bingung, kau hanya merasa sedikit tidak enak, hm?”

Saeko memperhatikan bagaimana Sugawara menunduk, seolah menghindari tatapan matanya. Ia juga menyadari bahwa ekspresi sang mahasiswa berubah muram. Saeko bukannya tidak mengerti sepenuhnya tentang apa yang Sugawara pikirkan, sehingga pada kalimat berikutnya, ia memutuskan untuk bicara dengan intonasi yang melunak.

“Kautahu kenapa aku menunjukmu untuk menangani Oikawa?”

Pertanyaan ini berhasil membuat Sugawara mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Saeko lurus-lurus lagi. Ia menggeleng, cukup keras sampai Saeko dapat melihat helai-helai rambut ikal abu-abunya yang bergoyang.

“Kau pernah mengalami hal yang sama tanpa berakhir dengan hal yang sama. Mengerti maksudku, kan?” Saeko menopang dagunya dengan tangan, tersenyum simpul pada Sugawara—sementara yang disebutkan terakhir hanya terdiam dengan pupil mata melebar. “Ingat konseling pertamamu denganku?”

Sugawara menghela napas. “Seharusnya saat itu aku tidak konseling pada Saeko-san.”

Saeko tertawa. “Jangan begitu, kau sendiri yang memilih konseling padaku pada saat itu. Oke, kembali lagi, kau pernah mengalami hal yang sama dengan Oikawa, meskipun tidak berakhir dalam kondisi yang sama dengannya. Kau cerdas, kau bisa tahu pertahanan diri macam apa yang kaupakai saat itu demi membuat dirimu sendiri terhindar dari kejatuhan. Kupikir pengalaman seperti itu dapat membantu ketika kau sedang menangani kasus yang sama, aku berasumsi kau akan lebih mudah berempati.”

Sugawara terdiam. Kepalan tangannya yang diletakkan di atas meja terlihat bergetar.

“Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang, meminjam istilah Oikawa, ‘sudah berdamai dengan diri sendiri’ tentang _hal itu_?” Pemuda itu bertanya dengan suara pelan penuh ragu.

Saeko mengangguk.

“Bagaimana jika ternyata belum?”

“Kalau begitu kalian bisa mencari cara bersama-sama,” jawab Saeko pendek, namun tegas. “ _Ne_ , Suga-chan. Kautahu kalau tugas konselor itu adalah menolong orang, bukan?”

Sugawara tidak menjawabnya sampai beberapa detik kemudian.

“Aku tahu.”

Saeko tersenyum simpul, sementara pandangan Sugawara tertunduk, lurus menuju nasi kare Saeko yang masih tersisa.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah pertemuan kedua dari sepuluh pertemuan yang dijadwalkan untuk Oikawa. Pukul dua siang, seperti biasa, dan untuk kali ini Sugawara terlihat lebih siap dibandingkan pertemuan sebelumnya—setidaknya itulah impresi Oikawa. Sugawara hanya tersenyum singkat mendengar komentar Oikawa barusan; tentu saja hari ini harus lebih baik dibandingkan hari kemarin, bukan?

“Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Oikawa-san?” Sugawara memulai dengan pertanyaan yang terkesan basa-basi, namun sebetulnya sangat esensial. Oikawa mengedikkan kepalanya sekilas sambil memberikan jawaban.

“Seperti biasa.”

“Seperti biasa itu maksudnya …?”

“Masih merasa kalah.”

Sugawara mengangguk-angguk. “Kalau aku tidak salah, hari ini kau ada latihan voli sebelum datang kemari, kan?”

“Ya,” jawab Oikawa, singkat.

“Boleh aku tahu apa saja yang kaurasakan selama latihan?”

“Entahlah ….” Ada jeda yang cukup panjang sebelum Oikawa melanjutkan, namun tentu saja sang konselor bersedia untuk menunggu. “Terlalu banyak ekspektasi yang tak bisa kupenuhi. Sesak. Berada di dalam lapangan bukan lagi hal yang terasa menyenangkan untukku.”

Sugawara terdiam, ada rasa pahit di tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba muncul. “Ada lagi?”

“Oh, dan aku membaca koran hari ini. Juniormu muncul di sana.”

“Eh?” Sugawara menampakkan ekspresi kebingungan, dengan dahi berkerut dan alis diangkat. “Juniorku?”

“Tobio-chan.”

  1. “Muncul di bagian mana dia? Bukan di kolom pencarian orang hilang, kan?”



Mendengar humor ringan dari konselornya barusan, Oikawa terkekeh sejenak. “Bukan, tentu saja. Ia masuk menjadi kandidat kuat tim voli nasional Jepang tahun ini.”

Jari-jari Sugawara tampak sibuk menggerak-gerakkan pena yang dipegangnya.

“Kautahu …” Oikawa melanjutkan, sembari meletakkan kedua lengannya di atas meja dengan posisi bersilangan. “Sejak masuk universitas, aku selalu digadang-gadang untuk menjadi anggota tim nasional. Kenyataannya, setelah nyaris empat tahun, kesempatan itu tidak kunjung datang.”

Hening. Hanya bunyi detik jam di belakang Oikawa yang terdengar. Dan tarikan napas.

“Tobio-chan mendapatkan jalan yang lebih mudah,” lanjutnya, tampak berusaha menekan emosi yang melesak keluar perlahan-lahan. “Tahun keduanya di universitas dan ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku kejar sejak empat tahun lalu. Menurutmu itu karena apa, Sugawara-san? Karena ia jenius dan aku tidak?”

Rasa pahit dalam tenggorokan Sugawara semakin menguat.

“Aku mengakui, Kageyama memang pemain yang jenius.” Sugawara menggoyangkan penanya lebih keras. “Tapi bukankah kau juga pemain yang handal, Oikawa-san?”

Oikawa menyeringai, ekspresinya sekarang seolah ia baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang lucu.

“Dia sudah mengalahkanku sejak SMP,” gumamnya. “Dia, Ushijima—semuanya mengalahkanku. Aku tak pernah punya kesempatan. Oke, aku pernah satu kali menang melawan Kageyama—melawan timmu—tapi aku selalu kalah oleh orang jenius lainnya. Dan kautahu apa, hal itu terus mengikutiku sampai ke universitas, apakah memang orang-orang seperti aku tidak punya kesempatan?”

Atmosfer ruangan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih sesak bagi Sugawara, dan diam-diam ia berharap sesi konseling ini segera selesai, karena satu-persatu perasaan tidak nyaman mulai muncul dan ia khawatir ketidaknyamanan itu akan muncul di wajahnya.

“Aku …” Sugawara harus memotong sejenak kalimatnya untuk menarik napas. “… Mengerti perasaan itu.”

Oikawa memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian membiarkan tangan kanannya menyangga pipi kanannya. Menatap Sugawara lurus-lurus, ia merespon dengan kata-kata yang dapat menusuk seperti pedang, “Apakah dulu kau juga merasakannya, Sugawara-san? Saat berada satu tim dengan Tobio-chan?”

“Hah—apa? Tidak, tidak seperti itu—“

“Benarkah?” Oikawa mengangkat alisnya. “Tapi itu semua tertulis di wajahmu.”

“He, tertulis bagaimana?”

“Dari ekspresimu … seolah-olah memberitahuku kalau kau juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama.” Oikawa tersenyum setengah meledek. “Kita sama-sama _setter_ ; kita terbiasa mengobservasi orang, bukan begitu? Itulah yang aku lihat di wajahmu. Sepertinya aku tidak payah juga ya dalam membaca orang, bagaimana kalau sekarang aku yang jadi konselornya?”

“Tunggu, Oikawa-san, kau salah paham, tidak begi—uh.”

Bagaimana sang konselor tiba-tiba berbicara dengan aksen Tohoku yang kental (setelah satu setengah sesi dengan percakapan beraksen standar seolah-olah ia adalah penduduk Tokyo asli) tampaknya sedikit menghibur Oikawa. Ia tersenyum lebar, dari ujung pipi ke ujung pipi lainnya, sampai matanya menyipit. Sugawara memerah seperti tomat di balik telapak tangannya yang membekap mulutnya. Empat tahun tinggal di Tokyo, aksen standar sudah seperti bahasa ibunya, dan entahlah apa yang harus ia katakan pada aksen Tohoku-nya yang tiba-tiba muncul kembali di saat seperti ini.

“Apakah kau lupa kalau aku juga dari Miyagi, Sugawara-san?” Oikawa mulai berbicara dengan aksen yang sama, meskipun tidak sekental Sugawara. “Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berpikir kau adalah orang yang malas.”

“… Maafkan aku.” Sugawara melepaskan tangannya dari mulut, sisa-sisa sepuh merah yang menghiasi wajahnya masih jelas terlihat.

“Jangan terlalu dipikirkan.” Oikawa menggelengkan kepala. “Oke, langsung saja, ada tes atau apapun yang harus kukerjakan hari ini?”

“Uh-oh-iya.” Sugawara meraih laci dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dari sana. “Ini sebetulnya bukan tes, tapi salah satu bentuk terapi sederhana. Dalam lembaran kertas ini, bisakah Oikawa-san menuliskan hal-hal positif yang ada dalam dirimu?”

“Hal positif?”

“Ya.”

“Berapa?”

“Sebanyak mungkin.”

Pada akhirnya, Oikawa hanya menuliskan lima poin.

.

.

.

_Menurutmu itu karena apa, Sugawara-san? Karena dia jenius dan aku tidak?_

Jemari kurus dan putih berlarian di sela-sela helai abu-abu dan ikal, membuatnya tidak beraturan. Tangannya yang sebelah lagi mencoret kertas dengan tumpukan huruf, gambar, garis dan lingkaran yang tidak beraturan, sampai-sampai sudah tidak jelas lagi apa yang seharusnya digambar atau dicatat di atas lembar putih itu. Sugawara merengut, kepalanya terasa berdenyut.

Sebetulnya jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Sugawara tidak usah berpikir terlalu dalam, karena yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah memberikan terapi dengan rutin selama sembilan—tinggal delapan pertemuan lagi—untuk membantu kliennya kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan diri. Selesai. Hanya saja pikirannya selalu berlari keluar jalur, mengejar sesuatu yang sebetulnya sudah lama ia kubur.

_Ayolah, itu sudah empat tahun yang lalu._

Empat tahun yang lalu Sugawara juga adalah seorang _setter_ tim voli sekolah yang ingin bertanding di kancah nasional, pernah berjuang di lapangan yang sama bersama teman-teman dan melawan rival-rival yang jauh lebih kuat. Empat tahun yang lalu Sugawara juga memiliki junior yang jenius, kebetulan sekali orangnya sama, dan ia harus turun dari posisinya sebagai _setter_ reguler untuk memberikan posisi pada sang jenius. Empat tahun yang lalu ia juga harus merasakan pergolakan batin ketika ia harus mundur, pada hari-hari terakhirnya sebagai siswa SMA, dan membiarkan junior dua tahun di bawahnya turun ke lapangan.

Sugawara kecewa? Ya.

Sugawara marah? Ya.

Sugawara merasa direndahkan? Ya.

Sugawara mengakui keberadaan emosi-emosi negatif itu? Tidak.

Ia menyayangi timnya lebih daripada dirinya sendiri dan siapa yang tahu hal tersebut bisa menjadi pedang bermata dua, dimana ia membiarkan dirinya ditusuk oleh emosi negatif yang berasal dari dirinya sendiri.

Kageyama Tobio adalah seorang jenius.

_(Lalu Sugawara Koushi?)_

.

.

Shimizu memarahinya karena jemarinya bengkak sehingga harus memakai perban padahal pertandingan sebentar lagi, ia menuduh Sugawara menganggap enteng pertandingan karena ia adalah pemain cadangan. Hari itu adalah hari pertama Sugawara bertengkar dengan Shimizu, dan akhirnya Shimizu meminta maaf setelah mendengar dari Hitoka bahwa Sugawara mendapatkan bengkak-bengkak itu karena berlatih seharian, dan hei, jika ia boleh jujur, ia tidak mau duduk di bangku pemain cadangan.

.

.

Trofi kejuaraan nasional sudah mereka bawa pulang. Sekaligus penghargaan _setter_ terbaik, yang diberikan pada _setter_ jenius usia enam belas tahun. Sugawara ikut bergembira dan tertawa saat itu, namun bengkak pada jarinya menyuarakan hal yang lain.

.

.

“Kau berhenti bermain voli?”

Sugawara mengangguk. Saeko menatapnya, lebih terlihat penasaran dibanding kecewa.

“Kenapa?”

“Mungkin dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu berurusan dengan perasaan ini lagi.” Begitu jawabnya. “Rasanya ini lebih baik untukku, yang bukanlah seorang jenius.”

“Tapi kau suka voli, kan?”

“Aku hanya berusaha melindungi kesukaanku terhadap voli, dengan lari darinya.”

.

.

.

“Sugawara-kun.”

“… Shimizu, kau mengagetkanku,” gerutu Sugawara, menoleh ke arah Shimizu yang menatapnya datar.

“Maaf. Sedang sibuk, ya?”

“Tidak juga.” Sugawara membereskan kertas-kertas di mejanya. “Sedang corat-coret saja.”

Shimizu mengangguk-angguk. “Ini, kubawakan mapo tofu pedas.”

Wangi pedas yang tajam menguar dari bungkusan yang dibawa Shimizu, dan Sugawara menerimanya dengan takjub. “Wow, terima kasih! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku sedang lapar?”

“Bukankah kau selalu begitu, mengurung diri di klinik ketika _shift_ mingguanmu tiba …” Shimizu bertanya, nadanya retoris. “Apalagi _shift_ -mu dimulai dari sebelum jam makan siang. Kau sendiri sering mengeluh terlambat makan ….”

Sugawara menyeringai. “Hehe, terima kasih, Shimizu.”

Gadis berkacamata itu mengangguk sekilas sebelum menempatkan tas dan berkas-berkasnya di sebuah meja yang berada di samping kanan Sugawara, tepat di depan jendela. Selagi Sugawara membuka tutup mangkuk plastik mapo tofunya, Shimizu melirik ke arah jam; sekitar setengah jam lagi sebelum pukul dua siang.

“Bagaimana klien pertamamu?”

Gerakan jari-jemari Sugawara tiba-tiba terhenti.

“Begitulah.”

“Ingat apa yang Saeko-san bilang soal, memberi jawaban yang jelas?”

Sugawara mengeluh. “Aku masih merasa janggal.”

“Ceritakan padaku.”

“Dia mengalami depresi, diduga karena tekanan dari ekspektasi dirinya sendiri maupun orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan juga _low self-esteem_.”

“Lalu apanya yang janggal?”

Sugawara mengedikkan bahu.

“Saeko-san bilang klienmu Oikawa Tooru, apa itu benar?”

Akhirnya Sugawara menengok ke arah Shimizu sambil merengut.

“Itu benar.”

“Kaubilang ia memiliki _low self-esteem_ ,” lanjut Shimizu, tampaknya tidak akan berhenti sampai semua keingintahuannya terpuaskan. “Kenapa bisa?”

“Dia merasa bahwa ia akan selalu kalah oleh orang-orang yang jenius.” Sugawara menjawab dengan menggumam. “Padahal ia sudah berusaha sebegitu keras.”

“Aaa.” Shimizu mengangguk, pikirannya sudah membangun koneksi dengan kepingan informasi yang diberikan rekannya barusan. “Terdengar familiar.”

Sugawara mendesis. “Shimizu.”

“Lalu bagaimana? Sudah mulai terapi?” Mengabaikan ekspresi Sugawara yang mengeras, Shimizu melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

“Baru tahap awal.”

Bungkamnya kedua mahasiswa tersebut menciptakan sejenak keheningan. Shimizu menyangga dagunya dengan dua tangan, mengamati profil tampak samping Sugawara yang menyuap sesendok demi sesendok mapo tofu pedas, tanpa berkata apa-apa sampai beberapa menit kemudian.

“Sugawara-kun, menurutmu kenapa Saeko-san menyuruhmu untuk menangani Oikawa-san dan bukannya aku?”

“He?” Sugawara menoleh, sendok berisi sepotong besar tofu lembut urung masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tatapan penuh tanya dilayangkannya pada sang rekan. “Saeko-san bilang itu karena aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama? Entahlah ….”

“Begitu.” Shimizu menurunkan wajahnya, kini membiarkan lipatan tangannya di atas meja yang menyangga dagunya. “Itu yang membuatmu merasa bingung dan tidak nyaman?”

“Kautahu, kebingungan bukanlah hal yang tidak wajar ketika kau harus menangani kasus yang menimpa rival lamamu, dan _kebetulan_ sekali apa yang ia alami pernah kau alami juga meskipun dalam skala yang tidak sama,” jelas Sugawara panjang. “Bagaimana kalau kualihkan dia padamu, Shimizu?”

“Tidak bisa, aku di sini magang sebagai asisten konselor.”

“Menurutmu aku bukan _asisten_ konselor?” Sugawara mendengus.

“CV-mu lebih bagus dibanding aku, kau layak mendapatkan kesempatan ini.” Shimizu mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya dengan telunjuk. “Sugawara-kun, kautahu sendiri kan, konselor bertugas untuk menolong orang?”

Sugawara terdiam, menghela napasnya panjang.

“Aku tahu.”

“Kalau begitu, tolonglah klienmu,” gumam Shimizu. “Dan juga dirimu sendiri. Sudah saatnya kau berhenti berlari.”

“Aku tidak tahu …” gumam Sugawara.

Di balik kacamatanya yang memantulkan bias cahaya matahari, Shimizu memandangnya heran.

“Memangnya tidak capek ya, empat tahun lari dari kenyataan?”

.

.

.

**Poin 1 (satu)**

_Aku bisa memegang komitmen._

Oikawa terkurung oleh rutinitas berbentuk suara peluit, sepatu yang berdecit, serta bola voli yang terbang dan bergulir ke berbagai arah. Waktu sudah berlalu cukup lama setelah hari pertama dimana ia menemukan rutinitas ini sebagai sesuatu yang menyesakkan, jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah dulu. Segala keriaan, energi, dan dedikasi yang dulu ia bisa berikan kini layu seperti tanaman yang lupa disiram.

Ia memberikan servis, dan meleset—kali ini bahkan ia tidak mau repot-repot untuk merasa bersalah atau marah.

Iwaizumi memberikannya pandangan penuh kecemasan seperti yang biasa ia berikan setiap hari selama beberapa tahun terakhir, dan Oikawa memasukkannya ke dalam daftar rutinitas superfisial yang harus ia jalani sehari-hari. Pandangan Iwaizumi sekarang layaknya pisau tumpul yang gagal mengiris buah; Oikawa sudah mati rasa.

“Bagaimana konselingmu?”

Ini pertanyaan baru. Baru muncul sejak tiga minggu yang lalu, tapi tetap rutin ia katakan. Oikawa mengangkat bahu sambil mengelap keringat di wajahnya dengan handuk.

“Sudah mulai terapi.”

“Begitu.” Iwaizumi duduk menyebelahinya, menenggak air putih dari botol minumnya. “Apakah kau sudah merasa baikan?”

“Konselingku baru berjalan selama tiga pertemuan, Iwa-chan,” jawab Oikawa, ada sedikit nada meledek terdengar dari kalimatnya barusan. “Aku tidak yakin akan ada sesuatu yang berubah secara signifikan ketika aku baru saja menjalani tiga dari sepuluh pertemuan.”

“Aku hanya bertanya.” Iwaizumi menimpali dengan kalimat penuh nada iritasi. “Oke, aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia konseling. Tapi, aku sudah berpikir tentang ini sejak lama … kau yakin konseling bisa membuatmu semakin baik? Bukannya aku tidak percaya, tapi … yah, memiliki sedikit keraguan bukan dosa.”

Oikawa terkekeh geli.

“Tidak apa-apa. Konselorku tampak seperti orang yang bisa diandalkan.”

Iwaizumi menatap Oikawa tidak percaya seolah meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut, namun hal tersebut tidak berhasil didapatkannya.

“Lagipula,” lanjut Oikawa, membuat Iwaizumi mengembalikan fokus padanya. “Aku sudah berkomitmen untuk datang selama sepuluh pertemuan, tentu saja aku akan terus datang sampai pertemuan kesepuluh. Sama seperti komitmenku pada klub voli ini.”

Kalimat terakhir membuat Iwaizumi urung mengutarakan apa yang sebetulnya ingin ia katakan; terlihat jelas dari caranya membuka mulut kemudian menutupnya kembali tanpa berkata apa-apa.

“Aku hanya tinggal menghitung mundur sebelum hari-hariku yang diikat oleh komitmen ini berlalu, bukan?”

Iwaizumi menggenggam botol minumnya kuat-kuat. “Kalau sekarang aku memintamu untuk berubah pikiran, kau tidak akan menurutinya kan?”

“Jangan bercanda, Iwa-chan. Tentu saja aku akan menolak.” Oikawa tertawa geli.

.

.

.

**Poin 2 (dua)**

_Aku orang yang jujur (dicoret) Setidaknya, aku jujur dengan perasaanku sendiri._

Oikawa pernah bertemu dengan konselornya di luar ruang konseling satu kali. Saat itu hujan cukup deras, matahari nyaris tergelincir ke ufuk barat, dan Sugawara tampak menghela napas panjang di depan sebuah toko roti dengan sekaleng kopi alpukat dan bungkusan plastik di tangannya. Awalnya, Oikawa cukup ragu untuk menyapa (ia tidak tahu apakah ia boleh bersikap ramah pada konselornya di luar batas ruang konseling) namun setelah menyimpulkan bahwa Sugawara sepertinya harus pergi cepat-cepat sementara ia tidak membawa payung, Oikawa memutuskan untuk menyapanya—payung hijau muda yang dibawanya cukup lebar untuk melindungi dua orang dari hujan.

Sugawara cukup terkejut melihatnya—mungkin wajar, mengingat ini kali pertama mereka bertemu di luar ruang konseling. Seperti waktu itu, aksen Tohokunya keluar begitu saja saat ia terkejut atau kebingungan, dan Oikawa pikir itu hal yang menggemaskan. Oikawa tidak memiliki aksen yang kental sehingga tidak sulit baginya untuk mengikuti aksen standar Tokyo, namun tampaknya hal yang sama tidak terjadi pada Sugawara. Aksen Tohokunya terdengar cukup kental dan Oikawa berpikir, pasti ia berusaha keras sekali menyembunyikan aksennya ketika datang pertama kali ke Tokyo.

“Jadi,” ujar Oikawa, bermaksud untuk mengutarakan maksud awalnya menyapa Sugawara. “Ada tempat yang harus kautuju sekarang? Aku bawa payung dan tidak keberatan untuk mengantar.”

“Ah—tidak perlu repot-repot!” Aksen itu kini hilang. “Kupikir tidak apa-apa kalau aku menunggu hujan reda saja, kampusku dekat, hanya lima menit jalan kaki dari sini.”

“Bukankah karena dekat jadi hal itu tidak akan membuatku repot?” Oikawa bertanya, retoris. “Aku tidak keberatan jalan kaki lima menit. Lagipula, tampaknya ada sesuatu yang penting di kampusmu, apakah aku salah?”

Mata cokelat Sugawara melebar, menatap Oikawa tidak percaya. “Ti … tidak salah juga, sih. Aku punya janji dengan dosen dan temanku sekitar … sepuluh menit lagi. Tapi darimana kau bisa tahu?”

Oikawa terkekeh. “Aku menghabiskan lebih dari sepuluh tahun menjadi _setter_ , aku terbiasa mengobservasi orang.”

Sugawara tersenyum kecil. “Kau bisa memasukkan hal itu jadi poin keenam di daftar kelebihan dirimu, kautahu?”

Saran tersebut dijawab Oikawa dengan gelengan pelan. “Entahlah, tapi aku tidak ingin.”

“Kenapa?”

Belum sempat pertanyaan tersebut dijawab Oikawa, nada dering ponsel datang memotong. Sugawara mengenali bunyi dering tersebut sebagai penanda panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Sambil merogoh saku ia meminta waktu pada Oikawa untuk mengangkat telepon—tentu saja, siapa Oikawa untuk melarang. Hanya saja, ketika Sugawara menjawab telepon tersebut dengan _“Halo—ah, Kageyama?”_ rasanya Oikawa ingin sekali melarang.

Oikawa menyadari bahwa Sugawara meliriknya dengan penuh kecemasan, sehingga ia mengalihkan wajahnya, berusaha agar apapun yang wajahnya tampakkan lolos dari tangkapan mata Sugawara.

“Ah? Hm, oke. Tunggu, tanggal berapa? Ah, aku sudah ada jadwal lain, bagaimana kalau Shimizu yang menjemputmu dan nanti aku menyusul? Oke, oke kalau begitu. Kutunggu. Hati-hati, ya.”

“Dia mau datang kemari?” tanya Oikawa, bahkan tanpa mengetahui apa yang Kageyama katakan di seberang sana. Wajahnya masih dipalingkan, namun ia bisa melihat Sugawara mengangguk lewat ekor matanya.

“Iya. Ia bilang ia harus menghadiri semacam pembekalan … apalah itu. Kautahu, urusannya bakal calon anggota tim nasional,” jawab Sugawara dengan nada ceria yang terdengar tidak pada tempatnya. “Karena ia tidak punya siapa-siapa di Tokyo, ia memintaku untuk membantunya selama di sini. Yah, siapa aku untuk menolak? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia jadi anak hilang di sini.”

“Senior yang baik,” gumam Oikawa, nyaris tidak terdengar.

Sugawara mengangkat bahu. “Kalimatmu barusan terdengar sangat sinis.”

“Begitukah?” tanya Oikawa. “Aku—maksudku, jika aku terdengar sinis, itu … untuk Tobio-chan. Jalannya mulus sekali sampai-sampai hal itu sangat menggangguku. Menyebalkan.”

Sugawara tersenyum, pahit.

“Kau merasa begitu?”

“Hm. Menyebalkan.” Oikawa mengangguk.

“Kalau begitu, aku sependapat denganmu.”

Oikawa melirik Sugawara dan melihat bagaimana konselornya itu menyunggingkan senyum pahit.

“Kautahu, Oikawa-san, ini mungkin pertama kalinya aku berkata jujur soal … yah, kautahu, _soal ini_ ,” lanjut Sugawara. “Dan hal itu sedikit melegakan.”

Tentu saja Oikawa memaklumi. Ketika kau lebih sering memakai topeng, melepasnya akan membuat udara segar mengenai kulitmu—dan sensasinya cukup melegakan.

.

.

.

**Poin 3 (tiga)**

_Aku punya determinasi yang kuat, menurut teman-temanku, dan terkadang determinasi itu menular. (Jika aku salah, maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu apakah determinasi sebetulnya bisa menular atau tidak …? Apakah penularannya sama seperti menguap?)_

“Poin keenam, Oikawa-san.” Sugawara berkata tegas sambil menunjuk angka enam di kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja. “Ingat, satu hari satu kelebihan? Kau tidak melanjutkan daftar ini sejak hari ketiga, lho. Seharusnya setidaknya sudah ada sembilan kelebihan tertulis di sini.”

“Aku tidak tahu ….” Suara Oikawa terbenam di antara kedua lengannya. “Sepertinya memang sudah tidak ada lagi, Sugawara-san.”

“Pasti ada lagi, kok! Ayo, coba dipikirkan lebih dalam lagi.”

“Ah—tidak mungkin!” Oikawa mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk menggeleng keras-keras. “Untuk hari ini sepertinya tidak mungkin, Sugawara-san, aku betul-betul tidak terpikir apa-apa untuk ditambahkan ke daftar itu.”

Sugawara mengembuskan napas. Ini sudah kali keempat ia mendengar alasan tersebut dari Oikawa, dan toh ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Sebagai konselor ia tidak punya hak untuk memaksa. Ia hanya tersenyum, kecil.

“Baiklah kalau begitu, mungkin aku tidak akan menanyaimu lagi soal ini untuk hari ini.” Sugawara meraih kembali kertas yang ia taruh di atas meja, mengembalikannya pada map biru tempat semua data-data konseling Oikawa ia simpan. “Kita langsung masuk ke sesi obrolan bebas saja. Ada yang ingin kaubicarakan denganku?”

Oikawa terdiam sejenak. Sambil menyandarkan punggung, matanya menatap Sugawara lurus-lurus.

“Aku ingin menanyakan hal ini padamu …” gumam Oikawa. “Sudah bertemu Tobio-chan?”

“Oh.” Sugawara mengangguk singkat. “Sudah. Ia hanya berkunjung selama tiga hari. Masih terlihat canggung meskipun tidak separah saat di SMA dulu, kukira. Oh, dan ia bertanya tentangmu, Oikawa-san.”

“He?” Mata Oikawa membulat tidak percaya. “Apa katanya?”

“Ia bertanya dimana Oikawa-san kuliah, jadi aku membawanya untuk mampir ke kampusmu sebentar,” jawab Sugawara sambil tersenyum. “Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang penasaran, sulit untuk tidak memenuhi permintaannya itu.”

“Oh.”

Oikawa mengangguk-angguk.

“Aku pasti terlihat sangat sentimental, bukan begitu?” Oikawa mengubur wajahnya di atas tumpukan kedua lengannya.

“Bukan hal yang tidak bisa dimaklumi,” ujar Sugawara, menenangkan. “Karena … yah, aku juga pernah mengalami bagaimana rasanya punya sentimen berlebihan terhadap Kageyama—dan mungkin terhadapmu juga.”

Sekali lagi, Oikawa mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk menatap Sugawara tidak percaya.

“Padaku juga?”

“Uh-huh. Bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah setter yang lebih baik daripada aku, dan hal tersebut kadang menimbulkan sentimen tersendiri, bukan begitu?” Ini adalah kali pertama Oikawa mendengar pengakuan ini dari Sugawara yang tersenyum setengah pahit. “Oikawa-san adalah rivalku meskipun itu dulu, dan kau adalah rival yang jauh, jauh lebih hebat, membuatku frustrasi.”

Oikawa tertawa geli. “Lalu kenapa kau masih mau menjadi konselorku, bukannya menghindar?”

“Satu, aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Dua … kau benar soal aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganmu,” jawab Sugawara, membuat Oikawa diliputi dengan rasa penasaran. “Hanya saja aku menyikapinya dengan cara yang jauh berbeda.”

“Seperti apa?”

“Aku memilih untuk lari. Kukira hal tersebut akan membantuku untuk berdamai dengan diriku sendiri soal bagaimana aku menyikapi fakta akan kekuranganku di bidang voli, namun nyatanya hal itu tidak seefektif kelihatannya,” jelas Sugawara, ada ekspresi sendu yang perlahan-lahan melukis wajahnya. “Pada intinya, yang kulakukan adalah lari, membiarkannya stagnan. Tidak berubah. Bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang aku tidak berdamai sama sekali dengan diriku sendiri, padahal aku juga merasakan bagaimana dilewati begitu saja oleh orang-orang jenius meskipun aku bekerja keras.”

“… Kuharap aku juga bisa lari,” komentar Oikawa, disambut dengan Sugawara yang merengut.

“Ketahuilah, itu hanya akan terasa baik-baik saja untuk sementara—karena tidak ada masalah yang selesai. Kau tetap bermusuhan dengan dirimu sendiri. Makanya, ketika aku melihatmu memiliki keinginan yang sangat kuat untuk berdamai dengan dirimu sendiri, terus terang aku merasa iri,” jelas sang konselor panjang. “Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Aku akan berusaha juga untuk berdamai dengan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak boleh kalah darimu sekali lagi.”

Sugawara kala itu seperti air sungai yang jernih, menampakkan bebatuan dan tanah di dasarnya, terdengar tulus dan jujur dan tidak ada yang ditutup-tutupi.

“Tapi yang pasti!” Sugawara meneruskan, kali ini lebih tegas. “Kau juga harus ikut berusaha bersamaku! Ayo, sekarang coba pikirkan lagi apa kelebihan dirimu sendiri—“

“Eeeeh…”

.

.

.

**Poin 4 (empat)**

_Aku pekerja keras—atau kalau itu terlalu berlebihan, setidaknya aku mau bekerja keras._

_Oikawa-san, aku mengubah jadwal kita untuk pertemuan kesembilan. Kuharap kau bisa menemuiku di kantin departemen psikologi Toudai lusa jam lima sore. Tolong balas pesanku untuk mengonfirmasi kehadiran. Sugawara_

Dahi Oikawa sedikit berkerut kala membaca pesan teks yang diterimanya sore ini, namun meskipun bingung, ia tetap membalasnya.

Pada saat itu Oikawa tidak menduga bahwa Sugawara akan membawanya, setengah menyeret, ke _gym_ yang sudah setengah kosong, lalu dengan wajah ceria dan tanpa dosa mengajaknya bermain voli. Pemuda itu sendiri sudah menyiapkan satu lapangan untuk mereka gunakan—sebagai non-anggota klub olahraga, prosedur reservasinya pasti berbelit-belit untuk Sugawara sehingga Oikawa takjub bagaimana konselornya itu bisa begitu persisten. Dan oh, Sugawara tahu jadwal Oikawa, ia tahu persis bahwa hari ini dan jam segini Oikawa baru selesai latihan voli. Alasan bahwa ia tidak membawa baju olahraga menjadi tidak valid dalam sesaat.

“Dua set saja, kok.” Sugawara menjelaskan setengah membujuk. “Bagaimana?”

“Aku … tidak keberatan,” jawab Oikawa, masih setengah bingung. “Tapi, berdua saja?”

“Oh, tentu saja tidak.”

Keajaiban kedua yang ingin Oikawa pertanyakan adalah bagaimana cara Sugawara membawa anggota tim voli reguler universitasnya ke sini—hanya untuk satu sesi konseling berupa permainan voli. Iwaizumi memberikan tatapan ini-untuk-membantumu pada Oikawa yang tampaknya tidak bisa menutup mulutnya sampai kekagetannya reda. Sugawara sendiri katanya akan bermain bersama tim voli universitasnya, yang berarti menempatkan pemuda itu dalam kerugian karena ia belum pernah bermain bersama mereka. Ketika Oikawa menanyakan soal itu, Sugawara hanya menjawab, “Tenang saja, yang penting kita main dengan senang!”

Oikawa masih bingung; tapi bagaimanapun juga, konselornya sudah susah-susah menyiapkan ini semua.

“Ah.”

“Ada apa, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi menyadari perubahan ekspresi Oikawa.

“Ekspresi itu.” Telunjuk Oikawa menunjuk Sugawara yang kini sudah memakai baju olahraga dan berdiskusi dengan timnya di sisi lain net. _“Sawayaka-kun_.”

.

.

Set kedua berakhir dengan 25-23, kemenangan tipis untuk tim Oikawa yang juga memenangkan set pertama. Ada euforia kemenangan yang disoraikan, meskipun ini hanyalah pertandingan persahabatan. Oikawa berpikir bahwa ia masih mati rasa, namun ada sesuatu dalam sudut hatinya yang bergerak perlahan melihat papan skor. Mungkin kali ini, ia bisa merasakan kembali senangnya menang.

Pemuda itu tengah duduk bersandar di sudut _gym_ ketika Sugawara menghampirinya dengan dua botol jus jeruk. Satu botol diberikannya pada Oikawa sambil duduk menyebelahinya.

“Kau terlihat canggung, Sugawara-san,” komentar Oikawa setelah tegukan pertamanya. Sugawara terkekeh geli.

“Aku sudah empat tahun tidak bermain voli,” ujarnya, memberikan pembelaan. “Masih bisa memberikan _toss_ saja rasanya sudah syukur.”

Giliran Oikawa yang terkikik geli.

“Aku akan bicara ini sebagai diriku sendiri dan bukan konselormu, Oikawa-san, tapi … aku sadar, aku sangat menyukai voli.” Sugawara menyandarkan punggungnya dengan tatapan melayang ke arah net yang sedang dibereskan. “Selama ini aku bersikap seperti pengecut dengan lari dari sesuatu yang harusnya sangat kusukai, karena aku memang lemah seperti itu, tanpa mau menjadi lebih kuat lagi. Dibanding aku, kau jauh, jauh, jauh lebih kuat, Oikawa-san. Kau mau mengakui kelemahanmu, bahwa kau tidak jenius, bahwa kau iri dengan para jenius itu, bahwa kau marah dengan dirimu sendiri karena kau tidak —hal tersebut adalah hal yang tidak dapat aku lakukan.”

Oikawa menyimak bagaimana perlahan-lahan mata cokelat Sugawara bersinar, seolah baru saja mendapatkan sesuatu yang selama ini ia cari-cari.

“Aku pernah dengar seseorang bilang, jika kau merasa lelah dengan apa yang kaulakukan sekarang, lihatlah ke belakang dan ingat kembali kenapa kau memulai hal tersebut. Aku mengingat kenapa aku mulai main voli, dan alasannya sesederhana karena aku menyukainya. Tidak ada alasan lagi. Aku menyukai voli dan akan terus. Ajaib betapa hal yang sederhana bisa membuat kita melakukan hal-hal yang luar biasa, bukan begitu? Bukankah Oikawa-san juga begitu, kau memulai voli karena kau menyukainya?”

“Benar,” jawab Oikawa sambil mengangguk.

“Barusan saja aku terpikir soal ini, mungkin kapasitas manusia sama halnya seperti botol.” Sugawara menggoyangkan botol jus jeruk yang sudah setengah kosong di genggamannya. “Botol Oikawa-san mungkin berukuran satu liter, dan aku tujuh ratus mililiter. Tidak mungkin aku akan bisa menampung satu liter air; maka, aku kalah dari Oikawa-san soal kapasitas diri. Namun hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan adalah mengisi sampai penuh botol tersebut, bukan? Aku ingin sekali ketika datang saat botolku sudah penuh, aku bisa merasa puas dengan pencapaianku sendiri—karena aku sudah mencapai titik terbaik yang ada dalam hidupku.”

Keduanya tidak berkata-kata dalam beberapa saat. Net sudah dibereskan, beberapa orang muncul membawa mop untuk membersihkan lapangan.

“Kau adalah orang yang hebat dengan caramu sendiri, Oikawa-san. Dan meskipun kau tidak menganggap dirimu seperti itu, aku akan terus mengatakannya padamu sampai kau percaya padaku bahwa kau adalah orang yang benar-benar hebat.”

“Uh … hm.”

“Jadi, kenapa kita masih diam di sini? Ayo bantu beres-beres!”

Pada akhirnya, Oikawa urung mengatakan bahwa _konselornya juga adalah orang yang hebat._

.

.

.

.

.

**Poin 5 (lima)**

_Aku tahu terima kasih._

Oikawa tidak datang ke pertemuan kesepuluh. Sebagai gantinya ada sebuah surat bersama kabar yang datang bahwa tampaknya, Oikawa tak akan bisa datang baik untuk konseling maupun menemui Sugawara untuk berbicara basa-basi di kemudian hari.

Ada kecelakaan di Minato-ku pagi ini, saat hujan turun dan matahari belum naik. Luka yang dialami korban cukup parah—ketika ia ditemukan, ia sudah tidak bernapas. Orang-orang bilang itu tabrak lari, namun dari surat yang terlipat rapi dalam saku jaket korban, ada indikasi bunuh diri tersampaikan secara implisit lewat kata-kata yang dipilihnya. Tujuan surat itu tertera di amplop yang kini basah dan kusam karena rembesan air, namun masih bisa terbaca. _Kepada, Sugawara Koushi, konselor Departemen Psikologi Tokyo Daigaku._

Sebatang payung berwarna hijau muda yang rusak terlindas ban mobil tergeletak kesepian di antara kubangan air dan rintik hujan.

.

.

_Sugawara-san,_

_Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf karena aku tidak bisa memegang komitmenku untuk datang pada sepuluh pertemuan konseling (kupikir, sekarang kau bisa mencoret poin pertama pada daftar kelebihanku, aku tidak akan keberatan) tapi hal ini adalah hal yang sudah kupikirkan jauh-jauh hari dan tidak akan bisa berubah lagi. Selain itu, aku juga minta maaf akan hal-hal yang tidak kuutarakan, kusembunyikan, dan seolah-olah tidak ada padahal hal itu ada. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf._

_Sugawara-san, aku berterima kasih karena kau telah menjadi konselor yang sangat hebat untukku. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bilang padamu karena sebetulnya, aku datang kepadamu untuk mempersiapkan kematianku; hanya demi memenuhi keinginan egoisku untuk bisa mati dengan tenang, tanpa memendam dendam pada Tobio-chan, pada Ushijima, pada diriku sendiri, dan siapapun. Setidaknya aku ingin menghargai diriku sendiri dan mengatakan_ “otsukaresama deshita” _pada saat napasku habis nanti._

_Jangan takut; kau adalah konselor yang hebat, aku berhasil mengatakannya pada diriku sendiri, setidaknya saat aku menulis surat ini._

_Lututku tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Kemarin adalah waktunya. Aku tidak bisa bermain voli lagi karena lututku sudah tidak sanggup. Jika aku memaksakan, aku bisa kehilangan kemampuanku untuk berjalan. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahumu soal ini, karena berbagai alasan egois yang, mungkin akan membuatmu mengerutkan dahi karena bingung._

_Aku sudah menentukan apa yang harus kulakukan sejak vonis dokter pertama soal lututku setahun yang lalu—pada saat lututku sudah tidak bisa digunakan, aku lebih baik mati. Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi lebih hancur karena aku tidak lagi bisa melakukan hal yang, kau pasti tahu, sangat aku sukai, dan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa aku tak lagi bisa mengalahkan rival-rivalku dengan keadaan seperti itu. Hanya saja, aku ingin mati dengan tenang. Ah, aku memang egois, tapi hei, kebanyakan orang juga bersikap seperti itu._

_Jadi, jika kau membaca surat ini … mungkin kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi._

_Oleh karena itu, aku menuliskan surat ini sebagai wujud terima kasih dan maaf; terima kasih karena sudah menjadi konselor yang begitu hebat, dan maaf atas segala kesalahan yang pernah kuperbuat. Titip salamku pada Tobio-chan; bilang padanya, aku tidak akan memaafkannya jika ia tidak masuk tim nasional._

_Dan untukmu, Sugawara-san, selamat berjuang._

_Selamat tinggal._

_—Oikawa Tooru._

.

.

.

“Suga-chan, kau belum makan sejak pagi.”

Sugawara menolak piring berisi mapo tofu pedas yang disodorkan Saeko dengan gelengan kecil. Ia terlihat kacau dengan tatapan sendu, air muka suram dan rambut yang berantakan—dan meskipun berkali-kali perutnya berkeriuk meminta makan, tidak ada sesuap pun yang bisa ditelannya. Terlalu banyak kejutan yang harus ia telan hari ini, sialnya kejutan tersebut adalah hal yang banyak berduri, sakit dan menyisakan luka.

“Tidak nafsu makan, terima kasih.” Sugawara menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas lengan, bertumpu di atas meja konseling. Surat dari Oikawa masih tergeletak di atasnya. Saeko menghela napas sambil berusaha memahami syok yang baru saja dialami mahasiswanya tersebut.

“Saeko-san, apakah aku gagal sebagai seorang konselor?”

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Saeko membeku di tempatnya.

“… Tidak. Dia sendiri bilang kalau kau adalah konselor yang hebat, hm?”

“Kalau aku mencari tahu soal keadaannya, aku pasti—aku pasti—“

“Ssh. Itu haknya untuk tidak memberi tahu soal keadaan lututnya. Pada akhirnya, kita konselor hanya bertugas untuk membimbing klien kita untuk bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, hm?” tukas Saeko. “Dan lihat, ia sudah berhasil berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri.”

“Aku mengerti…” gumam Sugawara dengan artikulasi yang tidak jelas. “Tapi tetap saja rasanya ada yang salah.”

“Hal terakhir yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menghargai keputusannya, bukan begitu?” Saeko menepuk perlahan kepala Sugawara. “Ayolah, jangan terus-menerus muram begini. Ayo makan sedikit. Kita masih punya kehidupan yang harus kita jalani.”

Sugawara mengangkat wajahnya, ekspresinya masih muram namun sudah mau menyendok mapo tofu untuk ia makan. Saeko menopang dagunya dengan dua tangan, mengamati Sugawara yang makan dengan perlahan.

“Oh ya, aku baru ingat. Besok akan ada seminar psikologi konseling dan aku punya tiket masuk lebih, kau mau ikut?”

Sugawara mengangkat alis. “Jam berapa?”

“Empat sore.”

“Tidak bisa,” tolak Sugawara halus. “Sudah ada acara lain.”

“Setahuku jadwalmu kosong setiap Kamis sore?”

“Aku ….” Untuk pertama kalinya di hari ini, Saeko melihat seulas senyum terbit di wajah Sugawara. “… Mau main voli.”

.

.

.

Karena waktu tidak akan berhenti bagi orang yang roda kehidupannya masih berputar.

**.**

**.**

**end**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> glossary & footnotes:  
>  \- psikoautobiografi: catatan/riwayat keadaan psikologis klien yang ditulis oleh klien itu sendiri  
> \- twenty statements test (TST) : sebuah tes psikologis untuk mengetahui gambaran klien mengenai dirinya sendiri, berupa 20 kalimat yang harus dilengkapi dan diawali dengan ‘saya’   
> \- depression-anxiety stress scale (DASS): alat ukur berupa kuesioner untuk mengukur skala depresi dan kecemasan seseorang, dan membagi kategori depresi menjadi 3: mild, moderate, severe  
> \- cognitive-behavioral therapy (CBT): salah satu terapi modifikasi perilaku yang menggunakan kognisi sebagai “kunci” dari perubahan perilaku. terapis membantu klien dengan cara membuang pikiran dan keyakinan buruk klien, untuk kemudian diganti dengan konstruksi pola pikir yang lebih baik  
> \- tohoku regional accent adalah aksen yang biasanya dimilki penduduk prefektur miyagi. Sebuah sumber di tumblr (gak tahu sih valid apa nggak secara ((tumblr))) mengatakan bahwa sugawara adalah salah satu karakter haikyuu yang punya aksen tohoku paling kental. Biasanya orang-orang dengan aksen ini dikenai stereotip sebagai orang yang malas.  
> \- otsukaresama deshita di sini loosely translated as ‘thank you for the good work’  
> \- cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang mengandung adegan-adegan yang didramatisasi, penggambaran proses konseling di sini tidak sama dengan proses konseling di kehidupan nyata.  
> \- terima kasih pada bebeb panda yang sudah mau kuwawancara soal proses konseling tanpamu ku hanya butiran uyah :”)  
> \- terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini :”)  
> \- btw saya gak tau saeko manggil suga pake apa??? is suga-chan okay??? (payah)


End file.
